We Must Violate Some Law of Nature
by leslie grace
Summary: The epic story of Nessie Cullen and Jacob Black, dealing with immortality and a new love they aren't quite sure about. A violent twist of fate may just leave them turning in different directions forever.
1. Preface

_**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine. Too bad huh?**_

_**A/N: This is my first attempt at writing, and any feedback, good or bad is great for me so please review and there will be a cute little wolf-man for each reviewer in the bargain!!!**_

Nessie's POV

I couldn't help it. My family has always told me to 'stay human'. Secrecy was important. But I just couldn't help it! Jacob needed me and I wanted to be there NOW. So I ran. And some people might've seen a random blur streaking through the daylight that sparkled with intensity like the sun. Big whoop.


	2. You Don't Mess With a Sleeping Wolf

_**Disclaimer: Twilight is still not mine. I just use the characters as my personal puppets.**_

_**A/N: Well, I don't really count the preface as my first chapter; it's just kind of like the climax of the story to get people interested. So here we go!**_

Nessie's POV

"Hey mom, I'm gonna head over to Jake's." I shouted over my shoulder as I walked out of the door. I considered taking my Corolla, after all I'd just gotten my license and should probably break it in. I preferred running though.

"Tell them both I said hi!" she shouted back as I shut the door.

As I raced through the rainy forest outside the city limits, I felt the misty air dampening my face. I smiled into the wind and was at the edge of the forest outside Jacob's house in a little less than three minutes. I paused before entering the clouded daylight to fix my hair, which had become rather disheveled from the wind. Then I walked up to the door and went inside without knocking. I was here so often that I was considered more as a member of the household than a visitor. Billy greeted me as I came in.

"Hey Nessie." He said in his gruff voice, with a clearly adoring tone. Billy loved me; I was the only female ever around his home, and I think he enjoyed having me around. He'd had some trouble having me around at first, when I started coming here at age four, at which time I looked about nine years old. The whole part-vampire, blood-feud thing had him on his toes. But once he saw me eat human food and found out I was a football fan, he had no further issues.

"Hi Billy! What's up?"

"Your height!" he said, chuckling to himself, "I thought no one would be able to grow like Jake, but you sure are giving him a run for his money! How old are you anyhow?"

"Six and a half, but sixteen mentally and physically." I said with notable pride in my voice. I was smarter than any sixteen year old and everyone knew it. It was because I spent my days reading. I locked myself in my study, spent hours at the library when I ran out of books. The first time I had done this, my dad had a panic attack and I ended up having to get a new door. It's not like I'd been doing something bad, I just wanted everyone to leave me alone. I was no longer permitted to have locks on my doors, but people invaded on me less and left me alone when I went on a book-craze. Jake sometimes came to read with me, but that's mostly just because he wanted to hang out with me. He always left after reading a few chapters of some book I recommended, and

several failed attempts at trying to get me to talk. I became absorbed in my literature.

"Hmm. Almost seven huh? Jake will have to stop phasing for a while and catch up to you."

My mouth dropped. "No way! I'd never do that to him! Any way, I'll only be two years older than him, I'm going to stop aging at eighteen."

Billy laughed. "I was kidding. I know that. You've explained it more than once."

My cheeks reddened a bit. I might be a rocket scientist, but there was one thing I just didn't have. Common sense. In other words, I was a smart blonde. People told me I had a dry sense of humor, and though I wasn't funny often, when I was I was hilarious.

He looked at me with a grin and spoke again, taking me out of my awkward position. "The kid's in his room sleeping. Go on in and wake him up. He's so lazy."

I bit my lip and walked at a human pace through the living room and down the hall with Billy's eyes burning into my back. When I got to Jake's door, I quickly ducked inside and shut it behind me. I turned around to find a giant wolf lying on the bed. I smiled and strode over.

"Wakey, Wakey Jakey!" I shouted at him, scratching his sides as if tickling him. The wolf jumped up, startled and stared at me with big brown eyes. Then he pulled his lips up over his teeth into what could only be called a smile. He pushed his nose into my stomach and rubbed his giant head against me affectionately. Then he licked me with his massive tongue along the side of my face.

"Gross!" I shrieked at him, furiously rubbing the side of my face where he had licked me and giggling at the same time. "Morning breath much!"

He panted, sounding wheezy, which was his wolf version of laughing. He might look fierce, but I knew that he was just a big cuddly dog. Or sometimes he was a six-foot tall, big cuddly human. Still Jake though. He barked at me playfully and leaned down on his front legs, tail wagging, and crouching as if he was going to pounce at me.

"Don't you dare." I warned him, pointing my pointer finger at him as if I was telling him to sit. He wasn't about to listen.

The reddish wolf leaped at me, knocking me to the ground. It didn't hurt; my skin was iron as a vampire's, though it might look delicate. But it was loud.

"Jake you better not hurt Nessie now, or I'll come in there and kick your butt myself!" Billy yelled from the living room. I glared at the wolf standing over me, two paws on either side.

"Now you've got your dad all riled up!" I whispered to him, teasing. He squinted his eyes at me, as if glaring back. I laughed and he did his cheesy wolf-laugh too. Then he barked at me and pointed his nose at the door. He was telling me to get out so he could change.

"Fine." I muttered as I got up, "I would've been out already if you hadn't attacked me."

As I shut the door I heard a rustle and knew the wolf was man again. I walked to the living room and waited for him to come out as Billy cheered on his football team that raced for the touch down on T.V.

_**A/N: Wolf-Jacob has volunteered to play with anyone who reviews! **_


	3. Walks Along the Beach

_**Disclaimer: I asked Stephanie if I could have Twilight (not really), and she said no. I own nothing, I just like to imagine what happens beyond the pages of the book.**_

_**A/N: Chapter three already huh? Let's get a more substance in this one. I'll try to make it longer (no promises) and try to up the interesting factor. Enjoy!**_

As I shut the door I heard a rustle and knew the wolf was man again. I walked to the living room and waited for him to come out as Billy cheered on his football team that raced for the touch down on T.V.

I strode over to the recliner and stood behind Billy. He was cheering on a football team I'd never seen before, surprisingly enough.

"What you don't like the home team anymore?" I asked him rhetorically. He shrugged and turned his attention back to the game. I watched without interest for a few minutes. Then I heard Jacob open his door and he walked out to the living room. I watched him out of my peripherals, acting as if I was enrapt in the television. He made a face at it.

"Nessie, please tell me you don't like the Dolphins. They are such a girly team."

Billy frowned at him. "I think they are just fine thank you very much." He crossed his arms defiantly, defending the team.

I just shrugged nonchalantly. "Football is football." I said flatly. Jake smiled at me. My heart took a slight lurch. Oddly enough, my heart and breathing had not been exactly normal when I was around Jake lately, even though he had been my best friend since forever. He'd been around forever. In my earliest memories I could remember him, and those memories went back to the day I was born. We'd always been close, but something was changing.

The subject was creating a furrow in my brow. "You ok?" Jacob asked.

I looked up and caught my breath. "Fine." I said too quickly. He stared at me for a minute. He was concerned. I was clearly having issues. But when he was looking at me I just couldn't help it…

His angel face was a bit distorted from his grimace, but still amazingly beautiful. The copper of his skin was even and flawless, his nose aristocratic. He had cut his hair again after having serious problems with too-long wolf hair, and it lay at angles on his forehead and reached just above his chin. His hair was a glossy black, like ebony, and was shaggy enough, but somehow it still looked well kept. He stood about five inches taller than me at six foot, whereas I was only 5'7''. Jake was solid, and seriously ripped under his black t-shirt. His faded jeans didn't have any holes in them, and his shoes were skater style. He'd had a lot of trouble with his clothing and shoes since he started phasing as everyone had always told me, but nowadays it was a rare occasion that he would ruin something because of his phasing. And his eyes, how to describe them! The deep brown almost black color was tantalizing even.

It took my lightning fast senses about two seconds to get a thorough look of him, and he took no note of it. He just glanced at his feet as if trying to avoid meeting my eyes. Then he spoke, still gazing at the ground. I realized that for some reason, he was embarrassed. "Wanna go walk down the beach?" he asked me quietly. I found myself suddenly shy. I didn't let it show though; things with Jake should always be comfortable and easygoing.

"Sure." I replied simply. We'd taken a hundred walks down the rocky beach. It wasn't a big deal or anything. Billy said 'bye' to us as we walked out the door and down the porch steps. I loved the fact that the house was only about a hundred yards from the actual beach, which was covered in millions of baseball sized round stones of all shades of white and gray. It was summer again, and even the thick cover of clouds that always covered Forks and La Push couldn't keep the sun's warmth from the earth. It wasn't raining yet today, which was a miracle this early in the summer, and so it was pleasant to be outside. We approached the water and started walking horizontally across the beach. I remembered some of my younger years when I'd walk along the same beach with the same boy and had run away from the water trying to keep my feet dry and making a giggle-filled game out of it. I remembered the time when I was only about nine when Jacob had picked me up and waded out to his waist in the water and then falling into it purposely, leaving me wet and giggly. Today wasn't like that.

We walked in silence, listening to our own footsteps clacking on the rocks quietly. Finally we reached a pile of driftwood out of the sight of the house that had been our beach spot for years. He motioned for me to sit with him on one of the logs laid out like a bench that had been bleached white by sea salt. I sat with him, my shoulders inches from his. I could feel heat radiating off of his body, Jake was like a space heater. I could smell him, an intoxicating musky scent that I had admired for as long as I could remember. My family always complained that he stunk, especially my dad, but I thought he smelled great. I imagined it similar to sunshine.

He looked up at me purposefully. "How old are you today Nessie?"

"Sixteen." He knew that. It was my 'birthday'. He'd been the one to devise a way to tell my relative age from my actual age. He gave me a little present every time I was a year older, though no one else did. I inherited the hatred of being given gifts from my mom, and he was the only person who ever gave me something I accepted. Mostly he'd give me something that he made or something small and infinitely important to me.

He smiled warmly at me and for a moment I couldn't feel the tips of my fingers. He swallowed and spoke again. "They told me I could tell you today."

"Who said you could tell me what?" I was rather curious from his tone of voice.

"Remember me telling you a long time ago about how wolves imprint?"

"Yeah. Of course." He had only told me about it a thousand times, plus an extra hundred times when Seth had imprinted on Erin and Leah had imprinted on Andrew.

"Well… I um… I imprinted on someone." He said almost inaudibly. My heart dropped to my stomach. This couldn't happen! I had always been afraid of that! Jake was my best friend; no one was allowed to ruin that!

"Oh." I said almost as softly as he had spoken, clearly disappointed despite my attempt to hide it.

"Don't you want to know who it was I imprinted on?" Was he… teasing me?

I screamed no in my head, no I did _not _want to know. But still I said, "Sure."

He beamed at me and pulled something out of his pocket. He held it out for me to take. As confused as I was by this point, I took it. It was a very detailed, wooden wolf. It looked exactly like him. I turned to speak but couldn't.

Jake had moved closer to me and now his face was mere centimeters from mine. I felt my heart stutter in my chest, I held my breath.

"You." he whispered. I felt his warm breath tickle my face, his scent enveloped my senses. That one word did register in my mind. I just leaned forward without consciously deciding to. I closed my eyes without thinking about it.

I didn't know what was going to happen next. I should have known. Any person with half a wit would have known. But that made it better.

Jake's lips crushed to mine. He kissed me gently, lovingly. My heart beat as if it was about to explode out of my chest. My arms moved around his neck, my fingers tangled in his hair to pull him closer. I felt his strong arms around my waist; I tasted his lips on mine, sweeter than any blood or human food. He pulled away for a second, to let both of us catch a breath.

"Definitely worth a seven year wait." He whispered with a soft chuckle.

"Six and a half." I corrected him quietly, and then I drew him to me and kissed him again.

_**A/N: Of course I stop the chapter when it starts to get good! Not quite a lemon, I know, but I think it was a nice little lime. Next chapter will come when it comes, and all reviewers please head over to the kissing booth, Seth has taken over since Jacob is… preoccupied. Hope you liked, comment a lot!**_


	4. Curfew

_**Disclaimer: Wish I owned Twilight, but alas, no. Erin and Andrew are my characters and they come later, but for now I remain a humble puppeteer of Stephanie's characters.**_

_**A/N: I got a lot of response to the last chapter [at least in my mind it was a lot] and so I felt a need to start on this chapter right away. P.S. My story is written as if Billy wasn't in a wheelchair, so just remember that.**_

I spent the rest of that afternoon with Jake lounging on the beach and talking. I told him things I could never tell anyone else, things I'd never consciously admitted to thinking before. I spoke to him about travel more than anything else; my burning desire to leave rainy Washington and my family behind to discover the world for myself. I wanted to get out of here, go to New Zealand and Austria, Venice and Sicily. I wanted to go everywhere. I confessed my desire for some form of rebellion, and felt that running away and living for myself was the best option. Of course I'd return, of course I loved them, but I needed to be free.

If anything, he reflected my plans. He was equally as desperate to get out. But both of us knew it was not likely to happen soon. We were kids to everyone else.

After a good long while, the two of us returned to his house. Billy eyed us with an amused and slightly suggestive smile, but Jake didn't seem to even acknowledge he existed. He sat with me, draping his arm over my shoulders in a way that revealed us to be clearly more than friends. His dad was a laid back sort of guy, and didn't make a single comment. I imagine I could make out with Jake in front of him and he wouldn't even care.

Soon Billy left, muttering something about going to watch baseball with Charlie on the flat screen. I was rather sure that all those two men did was watch sports, go to work, and watch sports at work.

When Billy was out the door, Jake flipped the TV to a chick flick. I probably enjoyed it even less than he did, I wasn't one for the stupid tears and romance movies, but I didn't object because he was just trying to accommodate me. He had tugged me even nearer to him until I was pretty much sitting in his lap. He fell asleep. So did I.

I heard a door slam, and blinked my eyes open slowly. My head was against Jake's chest, which was rising evenly as he breathed in his sleep. Someone turned on the living room lights, making my eyes burn.

"Aw dad!" Jacob complained, stretching and blinking his eyes. I tried to get out of his lap to give him a little room and my cheeks were warming up now that Billy had seen me sleeping with his son so intimately. Jake frowned and towed me back to hold me even tighter to him. He closed his eyes again and situated his face in the crook between my neck and shoulder as if going back to sleep. Billy stared.

"Jeeze Nessie. Can't believe you're still here. It's five past ten." My jaw dropped.

"Crap!" I cursed loudly enough for everyone in the neighborhood to hear. I leaped off the sofa and was at the door in an instant. Jake had gotten up and turned to gaze at me with a pained expression on his face. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Let me drive you Nessie, its dark out." He pleaded.

I watched him longingly, "Sorry, but I can run faster. Plus if you come, well my dad's probably got something cooked up for you. See you tomorrow." And I was out the door running.

Despite the darkness, I had no trouble finding my way; it was programmed into my brain. I didn't slow down as I approached the house. I wasn't sure I'd have guts enough to go in if I paused. I burst through the door.

"Hey rebel! You should see Edward! He's been swearing all day and screaming bloody murder. It's amazing he's got any hair left after tearing at it today! We nearly had to tie him up. He's been swearing and chanting, 'I'm gonna kick Jacob Black's---" Rosalie smacked Emmet, who continued to laugh. I had walked straight through the house, not bothering to speak to any of my family assembled in the great room. Everyone let me pass unquestioned, and I was thankful for that. I marched through the back door and towards the cottage. Time to face the music.

I did stop at the door this time. He was undoubtedly in there. My dad had always sort of hated Jacob for reasons unbeknownst to me. This was not helping that.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" My mom scowled at my dad as he ranted. "Breaking curfew by two hours!"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Come on Edward. We broke curfew a million times when we were about her age. So she kissed Jacob? Big whoop. You knew it was going to happen. You've known since the day she was born."

"She was going to run away with him! The mongrel!"

"She talked about travel. You and I know she wouldn't. But she is leaving eventually whether we like it or not, it's hardly fair to condemn her. You and I actually did run away!"

"Bella that was entirely different!" he turned to me. "Room. Now. Grounded for one week. No Jacob for a month."

Now I said nothing out loud.

No words passed my lips.

But some very unkind things passed through my mind. I turned my heel and walked to my room, knowing he sat behind me fuming.

Ridiculous.

Ten minutes later my mom came into my room. She went to my window, opened it, and spoke a single word:

"Go."

_**A/N: Very cheesy, and a lot of overreaction. Yeah well, Edward is a drama queen in my stories. Review!**_


	5. A Runaway?

_**Disclaimer: Twilight. Not. Mine.**_

_**A/N: Ah! Over 500 hits in three days on this story! Thank you thank you thank you! Having a bit of soap-opera-y charge here, a lot of conflict over nothing. But another pretty lime in here!**_

"Go."

I raised an eyebrow. Was she telling me to… run away? The window was open, she said the word, but what was she talking about?

"You heard me. Sneak out. Be the bad teen for once, Renesmee. I'm giving you permission to run away tonight. Just come back tomorrow."

"Run away to where?" Was this seriously happening?

"Jacob's. Charlie's. Wherever you want. Either of them will take you gladly."

"Why?"

She glanced at her feet and returned to gaze evenly at me. "You are almost an adult, clearly old enough to make some choices for yourself. I need to discuss some things with your father about this; he's being a drama queen. I'm blocking our thoughts and he's out hunting so he can't hear us talking. Nessie, I want you to take a little freedom for yourself. If you want it."

I wanted to shriek yes. I wanted to jump on my bed and hug her with a death grip. "That would be fun." I said coolly.

"Alright. Can you run in the dark? I don't want Edward to notice your car gone."

"Easy. I know my route by heart." Jacob! Jacob! Jake-ob!

"Come on then." She motioned to the window. It wasn't exactly a daring escape, not a story I'd tell people about sneaking out of my house. After all, my mom gave me permission to leave and opened the window for me. But I still felt pretty hard-core.

I climbed gracefully out of the window and my mom kissed my cheek. "Be safe honey. Have fun. See you tomorrow at dinner. Not before, not after." She whispered.

I stood outside Jacob's door. What if Billy answered the door? What if Jacob thought I was going too fast with him? What if he didn't want me to be there?

My hand was suspended in front of the door, poised as if I was about to knock. However, I stood as still as a statue.

The door opened in front of my hand. A very wide-eyed Jake peered at me in the dark, looking both surprised and relieved. I gasped, a bit startled. He grinned.

"Hiya." His smile was lopsided. My mouth hung open like I was going to speak, but no words would come to my mind. He leaned towards me so he could stand eye to eye to me. "You ok?"

I glanced behind me. "How did you? I mean I. And you? Huh?"

He chuckled. "Bella called. I was coming out to find you. I can't believe she let you go alone at this time of night. I mean its pitch black out there!" he appeared momentarily disgusted by my mom's decision. Then he turned back to me, "Sorry, come inside, its freezing. What's with the tank top? I mean, don't get me wrong, it looks good on you, but not really travel clothes huh?" I could see him noticeably survey my appearance. He was pleased.

We walked into his living room, which had one dim lamp on. I remembered what I was wearing: a pink tank top and pajama bottoms. I forgot to change. "Well uh, I was actually about to go to bed when my mom insisted I played the bad kid for a change."

He laughed. "That's Bella for you." he shrugged out of his jacket. He was topless.

"Great. So now I'm in Jacob Black's living room, in my PJs, and Jacob is shirtless. Bring on the strippers." I teased.

"Hey, I was in bed when she called. I just jumped out and threw on a jacket to come find you." I wanted to tell him I didn't mind. Because I _really_ didn't mind.

Jacob was very well muscled. Six-pack abs. Seriously hot body. I didn't mind.

He shrugged at me and grabbed a pillow. "I'll sleep on the couch, you can have my bed."

I couldn't have stopped my next words if I'd duck-taped my mouth shut. "I don't want to kick you out of your own bed."

He gave me a sly smirk. "And so you'd be ok sharing my bed with me?"

I flushed. Probably the darkest blush I'd ever worn. I shrugged, trying to look unruffled.

Jake beamed, giving a new meaning to the expression 'grinning from ear to ear'. He didn't hesitate. He grabbed his pillow and walked to his room. I followed shyly. He plopped down on his bed and kicked his shoes off. I set mine down next to his. Then I lay next to him.

It was a small bed for Jacob alone. But to my pleasure, I discovered that in order to fit both of us on, he had to hold me very closely to keep me from falling off.

I've never slept better.

_**A/N: Nice huh?**_


	6. The Most Beautiful Thing

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just Erin and Andrew who haven't become important yet.**_

_**A/N: Ah! Ok. So now we're at more than 700 views on this story. Oh. My. Edward. Well, I wanted to thank the reviewers, so here's a little list of people who have reviewed: KateXCullen (who actually reviewed twice and was the first ever reviewer!), NickyJay137, Bisi, chasingdreamssince94, ducky =D, and edwardlover72587. Thanks guys, you're the reason I try to write the chapters fast. As always, there is a nonexistent reward for reviewers, but as of now I can think of none. All right I'll stop writing and cut to the story. Time for some Jacob-thoughts!**_

Jacob POV:

It's a wonder I waited six and a half years for that girl. It's a wonder I didn't try to convince her to have a more eventful night with me. It's a wonder that she's supposed to be mine.

So I was sacked out on my bed, nearly asleep when my phone rings:

"Hello?" I mumbled, my lips not quite moving fast enough for my words to come out correctly. I'd had a long day with Nessie. It had been perfect. All I wanted to do was go to sleep and dream about the day, and admittedly, fantasize that more had happened. I almost scowled when I thought about her departure. I wished she had stayed.

"Jacob? It's Bella. Nessie is heading over to your house."

I bolted up, eyes wide open. "What did you just say?"

I heard a sigh on the other end of the phone. "I told her to sneak out. Edward is being Edward, and I really need to talk to him about this. He's acting like you're with the Russian embassy or something."

"What?" I repeated.

"I held the window open for her. She's running. I'm rather certain that she's going to your house. Wake up Jacob!"

I swore. Loudly. I tried to avoid that, but Bella let Nessie go out in the middle of the night, alone and running! Why didn't she give her a car? What the hell?

"Jake calm down!" I heard her ordering in a motherly tone from the other end of the phone. I had set the cell phone on the dresser and was throwing my jacket on. I had to go find her. Now.

"I'm gonna go get her!" I shouted at the phone and then snapped it shut. I rushed out the door, not bothering to put on shoes since I'd be wolf anyway, but slipping on the hardwood floor and nearly landing on my face because of it. I regrouped and speed walked to the door.

I gaped when I opened the door and my face broke into a smile. "Hiya."

_Hey baby! Where were ya?_ I wanted to say. I wouldn't though. She didn't need vulgarity right now. I glanced at her clothing. Jeeze. Bella was a great person, but she should really consider thinking things out more.

Her mouth hung open, I marveled at the perfect shape of her lips. I ducked down to get a better look at her face. She was so gorgeous. "You ok?" I asked, making an honest attempt to sound casual and relaxed.

She looked around, disoriented. "How did you? I mean I. And you? Huh?" she asked in the most beautiful voice. Even in her confusion she was more alluring than she knew.

I laughed lightheartedly at her half formed questions, trying to ease the tension radiating off her. "Bella called. I was coming out to find you. I can't believe she let you go alone at this time of night. I mean it's pitch black out there!" The genuine recklessness of Bella's action hit me. I scowled, but tried to conceal it. Nessie didn't need me bringing that up either. I returned to the present. "Sorry, come inside, it's freezing. What's with the tank top? I mean, don't get me wrong, it looks good on you, but not really travel clothes huh?"

I took a nice long look at her. She didn't look good, she looked great. She looked tempting. I had to put a lot of effort to ensure that the corners of my mouth didn't turn up too much. I pushed away my less gentlemanly thoughts. They returned without my permission though. She shouldn't be allowed to dress like that when I was around and still under the impression she wasn't ready for anything like that.

"Well uh, I was actually about to go to bed when my mom insisted I played the bad kid for a change." We walked into the living room. It was dimly lit by one lamp and I had a fresh wave of thoughts to push out of my head.

I laughed a little, making an endeavor to not give away my inner desires. "That's Bella for you."

I pulled off my jacket and threw it over a chair. The slight drop of her jaw didn't escape my vision. So she liked what she saw too. This was getting harder and harder.

_Come on Jake! This is Nessie! You raised the girl, and you love her more than to have thoughts as shallow as those you're having! _I motivated myself mentally.

"Great. So now I'm in Jacob Black's living room, in my PJs, and Jacob is shirtless. Bring on the strippers." Always a joker. It was funny enough but I didn't laugh. The whole sentence was even more provoking to my tipsy balance of thoughts and actions.

"Hey, I was in bed when she called. I just jumped out and threw on a jacket to come find you." I defended myself. I was not attempting anything. I couldn't. Shouldn't. Ugh.

I seized a pillow. "I'll sleep on the couch, you can have my bed."

"I don't want to kick you out of your own bed." Did shy little Renesmee just say that? She was such an innocent girl. It was strange hearing that from her mouth. But it was a very, very pleasing sentence for me.

"And so you'd be ok with sharing my bed with me?" Her blush was incredibly dark even in the muted light. She was without a doubt, the most stunning thing in creation.

She shrugged. I didn't hesitate, not wanting her to change her mind. I walked speedily to my room and kicked my shoes off. She set her shoes next to mine and timidly lay down on the bed next to me.

For the first time in my life I was thankful to have my tiny bed. I had to wrap my arms around her and hold her on.

_This is how things should be. _I thought.

I relished the feeling of her soft skin against mine. I adored the way her long hair laid around us. I listened to her even breathing. I stared at her angel face.

I didn't fall asleep for a long time. And when I did, I dreamt we were exactly where we actually were. There was no way to make it better.

_**A/N: I know, repeat chapters slow down the plot, but I thought Jacob deserved a chance to tell his side too. Next chapter up tomorrow if we're lucky.**_


	7. Caught in the Act

_**Disclaimer: Twilight still is not owned by myself.**_

_**A/N: More than eleven hundred views to my story, and so here's the next chapter. Some lemonade (not quite a lemon, but getting there) in here, and the POVs are weird. But I wanted to set the scene and Nessie was sleeping, so bear with me.**_

Nessie POV

I have never slept better.

And I have never had a ruder awakening.

Nobody's POV

Billy strode into his son's room with a grand smile. In one hand he held a frying pan and in the other he held a small pot.

He gave one last glance at the sleeping couple. Jake was holding Nessie to his vast chest and she'd never looked tinier. They both had peaceful expressions on their faces, and Nessie was murmuring unintelligibly in her sleep. They were so perfect for each other.

It almost made Billy reconsider.

Almost

Nessie POV

"Eggs and bacon!" Billy shouted joyfully as he banged the dishes together. I covered my ears. Jake released one arm from his hold on me to shield his eyes from the light.

That's all it took. I fell off the bed and hit the floor with a _thump! _I saw Billy exit the room in a chipper mood saying, "Gonna have to get that boy a bigger bed." I blushed.

Jake was hoisting me off the ground in a moment. "Sorry Nessie."

"I blame Billy." I said with a smile as I stood up.

"Crazy old man."

"Get in here you two! Someone's here to see Nessie!" Billy called us from the other room. We exchanged glances and walked towards the voice.

Alice chatted with Billy by the counter. When I entered she smiled. "Hey, I had a vision you might need these." She said, handing me a bag. I glanced inside. Clothes.

"Thanks! You save my life with that gift of yours."

She shrugged. "Bella wanted me to tell you that Jake needs to come to dinner with you too. Six sharp. Don't be late."

And she flounced out the door, looking more like she was dancing than walking.

Billy glanced at his watch. "I have to go too. The Elders are meeting today, and I'm running the meeting. Behave." He said the last word suggestively.

With that, we were alone. I turned around to face Jake. His arms were crossed and he was frowning for no apparent reason.

"What's with the face?"

"The old man said there would be bacon and eggs. I see no food."

I grinned at him. "All you men ever think about is food."

His eyes twinkled. His smile was subtle. "Not everything involves food." That brought on thoughts alien to me. Thoughts I'd never thought about anyone before; in fact they weren't thoughts, they were fantasies. Things I wouldn't admit to thinking, would never say aloud. Things my dad wouldn't confront me for because he would be too embarrassed about what I was thinking.

We were clearly imagining some of the same things.

Before either of us consciously decided to move, we were kissing. Hardcore kissing. Not like before. Now it was urgent, as if with a need for relief. I knew what was happening. I'd read about it in all sorts of romance novels. But it was so new to me!

I just let myself taste his lips. He put his arms around my waist, earnestly trying to get me closer. Then he lifted me off the ground a few inches. I took a chance.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. This earned a please and surprised growl from deep in his throat. It was really sexy.

By this time we had thoroughly explored each other's mouths. I moved my hands down his back, exploring the muscles there. I reached the bottom of his shirt and started to tug up on it.

Billy cleared his throat in the background. "Forgot my keys."

Jake dropped me to the floor instantaneously and as soon as my toes touched the ground, he let go of me completely, awkwardly standing away from me and trying not to touch me. My cheeks felt like they were on fire. I straightened my shirt, tugging at the bottom and smoothed my hair. The boy next to me was no less humiliated. He was pressing his pointer and thumb to his temples, eyes closed.

Billy rattled his keys in mid-air as if making a point, grinning as we acknowledged he had 'caught us in the act'. Then he turned and closed the door quietly behind him.

I uncomfortably glanced at my partner in crime. "I'm just gonna go change."

He nodded. I walked down the hall towards the bathroom. I heard voices on the TV.

_**A/N: Wouldn't that be the most embarrassing thing ever! To have your parents there! [But it made an interesting chapter eh?]**_


	8. The FemiWolves and Andrew

_**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine. You all knew that.**_

_**A/N: Sorry its late, had a super-busy day yesterday and today and stuff so here it is! Hope you like it, because it makes the last chapter seem a little less uncharacteristic. Oh, and I'm really going to try to make this chapter longer because of how short the last one was. **_

I took my time in the bathroom. I brushed my hair with the comb Alice had generously provided and then moved on to my toothbrush. Then I saw the outfit she had given me; it was ridiculous. What exactly did she envision me doing that involved a spaghetti strap summer dress and stilettos?

I ignored the shoes and settled with just keeping the converse already on my feet. I could not, however, ignore the dress unless I wanted to walk around naked all day. It was my only option. So I slid it onto my body, trying not to appreciate how it fit as if tailor made for me.

Examining myself in the mirror, I looked desperately for something else to do that might take up more time. I wanted to postpone the unease with Jake for as long as possible.

In fact, I even considered attempting to use some of the makeup in the backpack. Alice knew I didn't wear it, so there really wasn't any sense in packing it unless she had seen me looking for something to do like I was right now. Still, my fear of screwing up horribly and then getting laughed at kept me from even touching the tube of black eyeliner or the expensive looking concealer.

I was out of time and I knew it. It was time to face him. _Shake it off Renesmee, it's just Jacob Black for crying out loud, _I urged myself mentally. I reached for the doorknob and stepped into the hall, tiptoeing as if I were a burglar or something of the sort.

When I entered the living room, he didn't even turn his head. He was sitting on the couch with his eyes glued to the television. I set my backpack down next to the sofa and joined him. I was rather close to him, but we didn't touch. The program he was watching was excessively dull and I could not figure out why he was so enrapt in it. Then I felt his hand encase mine and give it a tender squeeze. He finally looked at me.

"Nessie I'm really sorry. That was ungentlemanly of me, and in total disregard of you. I don't want to push you too far too fast. You set the pace ok?"

I smiled at him, relieved we weren't going to get caught up in our embarrassment. "Thanks. And for the record, Billy was the only part of that entire scene that was imperfect."

He raised an eyebrow at me, grinning and clearly humorous again. "And to add to that record, I must say that you know your way around well. Who would've thought little Nessie would…" he trailed off suggestively.

I smacked his arm and he chuckled as I playfully defended myself. "Oh shut up! If we're gonna start making fun of each other, do you want to tell me how many times you rehearsed that apology?"

"Touché." Then his grin faded to a slight and thoughtful smile. "We good?"

"Of course." I answered matter-of-factly.

"Good, because today you get initiated into the wolf-women-and-Andrew-posse."

"You lost me."

"Just get a coat and let's go." I smiled and got up.

"You know I don't have a coat right?" I informed him.

He pursed his lips. "You'll take mine of course." He said as if I was daft. I grabbed his and slid it on. It was obviously too big for me, the sleeves stretching inches past the tips of my fingers, but it was the most comfortable piece of clothing in the world to me. It smelled like him, and I was trying to figure some way out in my head that wouldn't make me give it back later.

"Happy?" I asked sarcastically. He surveyed me.

"That's my girl." He said proudly, putting his arm around me and leading me out the door to the garage. "What do you say we take the bike?"

I nodded eagerly. Jake had never let me near the bike before, obviously concerned I'd try it out and hurt myself. "Can I drive?"

He smiled at me. "No. But you can wear this helmet." I hadn't expected a yes, and I was just excited he was letting me ride so I willingly let him put a red helmet on my head. It was slightly too big as well, but he seemed satisfied as he buckled it under my chin. He leaned in and gave me an affectionate kiss on the cheek and then climbed on the motorcycle he had owned for as long as I could remember. I jumped on it behind him and scowled at him.

"So I have to wear a helmet and you don't?"

"That's the only one I have, and werewolves heal quickly." Then before I could point out that I was half vampire and nearly indestructible, he kicked it to life. He reached back and wrapped my arms around his waist, and I willingly obliged. He pulled it slowly out of the garage and onto the dirt road. Then we were flying.

I loved the feeling of the wind in my face as we sped down the streets of La Push Reservation. He sped it up to a frightening velocity at one point.

"Jacob Black, slow down!" I shouted at him. He laughed.

"Not until you promise you'll never leave me!"

"You know, I would have agreed to that even if you weren't trying to kill us!" It was true and he seemed content. He slowed it down to a crawl then and we pulled into a driveway. We stopped and he lifted me off the bike for no evident reason. He released me when I was on the ground. Then he took me inside.

Even outside the door we could hear male voices shouting cheerily. After entering, I saw the room was full of most of the werewolf gang and Andrew. They were practically jumping up and down. The television was tuned to a football game. Seth ran up to Jake.

"Dude we won!" He said. Then he high-fived Jake and turned back to the other guys. Emily called from the kitchen.

"Aw, come on guys, no need for all the noise!" she scolded them. She was working in the kitchen while Leah, Erin, and Claire sat in bar stools watching.

The gleeful group of guys didn't settle down. Leah teased. "Oh, shut up you pansies before Em kicks you out of her house!"

"Sam wouldn't let her do that, would you Sam?" Embry said. Sam looked uncomfortable.

"The woman's in charge." He admitted.

"Softy!" Quil complained. Emily glared.

"Whatever. The food's ready." She said. All the guys pushed their way into the kitchen and took huge servings of hot dogs, hamburgers, and potato chips. Jake just stayed with me.

After getting their food, people started filtering outside to the backyard. They sat in a circle, paired up: Sam and Emily, Seth and Erin, Leah and Andrew, Jared and Kim, Paul and Rachel. Embry and Quil sat together because Embry hadn't imprinted yet, and Quil's imprintee, Claire, was still only a preteen. None of the rest of the pack attended, and so Jacob and I filled out the circle when we joined them on the grass last. Luckily, it was dry because of yesterday's sunshine and today was another nice day.

Jacob chowed down on the massive contents of his plate and offered me something every once in a while. I declined, and he didn't argue because, as much as it disturbed the pack, I did prefer blood. Animals' of course, but nonetheless, blood. He never seemed to mind. He actually enjoyed watching me hunt, or so I thought, because he always wanted to tag along when I did.

"So Renesmee, Billy tells me you and Jakey here have been busy lately huh?" Paul said to me after a while. He had serious temper problems. Kim elbowed him and I blushed. Jake just smiled.

"For once the old man was telling the truth." He said with pride. Most of the time when I came to hang out with the group, I was just Jacob's friend, and he'd always explained that I was Bella's daughter and wasn't like the other vampires. He evidently never told any of them he had imprinted on me either. I blushed harder when I saw Rachel's mouth drop a little. She was Jacob's sister and she hadn't known!

Sam was the only one who didn't seem surprised. I probably looked stunned too; I knew how hard it would be to keep something like that from someone who read your thoughts considering my father. But keeping it from a whole pack for nearly seven years?

We sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Emily got up, walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Welcome to the family sweetie."

_**A/N: Aw, it's all cutsie! Well, I liked it. Review if you did, and tell me how to improve if you didn't.**_


	9. Let's Take a Swim

_**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyers, not me, although Erin and Andrew are my characters.**_

_**A/N: Ok, so this chapter is late too, but I was working on snowmobiles with the father all day. Now that I have a few loyal supporters, I have devoted a whole folder in my email inbox to fan fiction mail. It already has over two hundred messages in it. This is good, and I want everyone to know that I really do appreciate it. Other authors know how great it is to get a single review or have your story put on story alert, and so I dedicate this chapter to everyone who has supported me. You guys rock! **_

"Welcome to the family sweetie."

I smiled warmly at her. She and her partner seemed to be the only ones in their wits. Rachel was whispering soothing words at Paul who was glaring at me. Quil and Embry just grinned with huge smiles at me. Kim and Jared sat silently staring at us while Seth gave Erin a brief explanation since she had just recently started hanging out with everyone and hadn't known anything about me. Leah looked angry and Andrew looked astounded. I'd never been looked at by so many sets of eyes at once.

"No way. Jake's just messing with us. Renesmee and Jake are nothing more than friends." Paul stated as if he knew anything at all. He'd been the one with the least tolerance for me and wasn't about to stand for a status leap.

"Oh yeah?" Jake challenged him. Emily reminded me of Esme when she had to play referee during baseball. She had a maternal air about her and didn't want any fights.

"Yeah." Paul stuck to his statement. What I wasn't prepared for was the way Jacob staked his claim and proved he wasn't lying.

He kissed me deeply, and was clearly trying to make all of them stare. I sighed under his touch, unable to do anything but respond accordingly. How was I even supposed to think when he kissed me like that!

I was conscious of every head that turned to gape at us, but I couldn't bring myself to pull away. I was putty in his capable hands. My blush was evident, I knew that much, but I couldn't even bring myself to care. Finally, he pulled back.

"Damn Nessie, you've been holding out on me," he said, trying to catch his breath. Then he turned to look Paul straight in the eye. "Cause you know, friends totally make out like that all the time." He said sarcastically. Paul growled inaudibly, but said nothing. He pouted like a child. I was gazing at the grass as if I saw something interesting there, avoiding the bug-eyed gawks of my companions.

Emily cleared her throat. "Well now that that's all cleared up, welcome to the family again Nessie." She seemed uncomfortable.

Sam perked up from his spot as if hit with an epiphany. "Since we're on the whole 'breaking news to the pack' subject, Emmy and I have an announcement." He stood and put his arm around her lovingly. She smiled a brilliant smile.

"We're pregnant." She said ecstatically. Now it was I who's jaw dropped. Every female, even tomboyish Leah, was on her feet in an instant to hug Emily.

"Oh, that's great honey!" Kim said happily. I hugged Emily extra tight as if thanking her and congratulating her at the same time.

Meanwhile, the guys were teasing Sam. They patted him on the back and teased.

"Yeah so I guess this is why Sam never runs patrol anymore!"

"Ha, I'm just gonna love that expression on your face when you have to change the kid's diaper."

"Best to get it out of your system early huh Sam? Afterwards it's not quite so tempting!"

Jake patted him on the back, and then without a word came and retrieved me. "Come on, let's go." He said in a contented tone. "Better not to crowd them now."

I had to admit I was relieved. Amidst the crowd, Leah was fuming at me; the expression 'if looks could kill' seemed to come into play right about now. We walked out the gate in the wooden fence.

We took a short cut to his house, and I was a bit disgruntled I was short on time on the motorcycle.

He pulled it smoothly into the garage and only offered a hand to help me off this time. I gladly accepted it and pulled out my cell phone to check the time when I was off.

"It's only three o'clock." I declared. He cocked his head at me.

"And what does the time have to do with anything?"

I knocked on his head. "Hello? Dinner at six, remember."

He frowned. "Oh yeah. What's that about anyway?" He was clearly a bit disgruntled and worried about being invited to dinner with my parents. Not so much getting invited to dinner, that had happened a million times. It was the conversation he was worried about.

"I'm pretty sure it's going to be a peace negotiation between you, me, and my father." That was my best guess.

He made a face somewhere between a grimace and the look you get when you lick a lemon.

I shrugged. "It has to happen eventually you know. Unless you change your mind…" I hoped he didn't change his mind. I prayed he didn't. I wouldn't be able to live through something like that.

"No!" he said too quickly. "Your dad can kill me before that happens."

My eyes widened. Was that a possibility? "Let's not even go there."

He glanced around. "So you want to go swimming? Kill the time?"

I grinned and nodded my head vigorously. I loved swimming with Jake. He was actually the one who had taught me to swim in the first place. "Race you?"

Then we were both running towards the water. He threw off his shirt on the shore and kicked off his shoes. I took off my shoes too and left my dress on. It was better than running in with only my underwear and bra on.

We ran in and the water slowed us down as it got deeper. I started swimming but he stayed near the shore waist deep. I glanced back to see what he was doing and he splashed water at me. I laughed and ducked under the water. He stopped splashing.

Then I rose above the water and sent a tidal wave towards him. It surprised him and knocked him off his feet and into the water. He got back to his feet and then lunged towards me, laughing all the while. He knocked me down and we were both underwater. I stared at him through the blue and he stared back.

For a moment, everything stood still. It sounds cheesy, but it did. Then it was over and we both broke the surface of the water. I started backstroking away from the shore and he swam towards me with a breaststroke. We didn't say anything, and pretty soon we were over a hundred yards from the shore. I stopped stroking and hovered in the water for a moment. He joined me. He looked at me for a long moment and I could almost taste his lips already. _Please please pleeease!_ I said mentally. I wanted him to kiss me.

He turned around and swum towards the shore. Rejection washed through me. I followed him after staring at the contours of his back moving with his strokes for a minute.

Jacob POV

I swam up to Nessie and hovered with her in the water for a moment. I wanted to kiss her so badly; but after the instance with Billy and then earlier today with the pack, I knew I had to take it easy. I was not going to push her. I'd screwed up twice today and she'd said nothing. I was not going to keep embarrassing her like that. And in any event, if I kissed her here and now while we were alone in the water, I was bound to do more.

So I gazed at her a moment and turned around to swim back to shore. I didn't hear her behind me at first, but pretty soon I was listening to the even rhythm of her strokes.

When I could stand, I waded in to sit on the beach. She was there moments after me. I gasped audibly when she started to wade.

We hadn't taken into account the fact that her dress was very lightweight… and white.

The water soaked through her dress and I could see every detail of her tiny body. Her long legs stretched, her body in perfect proportion. Her slim stomach had a deep v at the hips, and I could see her bra and underwear under the dress. The white lace was irresistible. I looked away.

_**A/N: Some Jake-time there, next chapter from Nessie's POV. Review!**_


	10. Beach Waves and Broken Dreams

_**Disclaimer: Erin and Andrew are my characters. I only borrow the others to be my own personal meat puppets.**_

_**A/N: Lol, I just checked my story traffic on this and I have 1,469 hits and 469 visitors. I don't know if anyone not from my school would get that, but its funny. Right. I think it may be time for some Edward-Jacob drama eh? Next couple chapters are written for it!**_

Nessie POV

I walked on to the shore and Jake looked away from me. Rejection hit me again with no less force than before. I ignored it and sat next to him on the short strip of sand before the rocky beach began. He didn't look at me, and the water washed up on us every few seconds, covering our legs in the salty concoction.

We sat there for a long time. Finally he dared to glance up. His assessment of my appearance didn't go unnoticed. He looked like he was in pain when he saw me. I glimpsed myself briefly as my eyes turned to follow his. I noticed how the water had soaked through my dress. But before I had time to blush he was there.

Jake started kissing me, brushing along my bottom lip fervently. I parted my lips to him and he seriously started to make out with me. I didn't complain. It was very enthralling actually. But all of the tenderness from previous kisses was gone.

I didn't have time to consider this any longer. Jake flipped me onto my back and was now on top of me, still kissing. He supported most of his weight himself by leaning on his hands but he was so close! There probably wasn't a single part of our bodies that wasn't touching. I tried not to think about that. There were certain anatomical structures I'd rather not think about.

I was running short on air. I gently pushed him up so I could breathe. He hovered over me. He spoke in a rushed and breathless tone, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I have waited seven years for you. Let's not wait any longer." And with that he started passionately kissing my neck. My arms were wrapped around him and the sensation he was creating on my skin was amazing. I let out an involuntary noise somewhere between a soft moan and a contented sigh.

His hands found his way behind me. He was starting to fiddle with my bra clasp. I needed to decide now.

"Jake… stop Jake." I said, not wanting to hear my own voice.

He pulled up instantly with a furrow on his forehead. "What is it?" He said, not wanting to believe me either. I took a moment for a long thought. Why didn't I want this? Why were there so many butterflies in my stomach? This was supposed to feel right. My first time could be on the beach with the love of my life, the waves lapping gently against us. But my chest felt so hollow.

"Are you sure?" I asked. It was the only thing I could think of.

He laughed and then traced the tip of his nose along my collarbone. I took a forced breath. "More than anything Nessie."

What was I supposed to say now? They always taught you to just say no. How inadequate that was now. What if you were saying no to your half-breed werewolf love that you were meant to be with for the rest of forever? "I'm not." I managed to squeak out.

He was hurt. I could see that. "About me or…?"

I responded quickly, my eyes widening. "No of course not you! I know you. I need you Jacob. But I'm not sure about this." I motioned aimlessly, trying to be blunt.

He was disappointed. He sighed. But then he smiled weakly. "Alright."'

I smiled back. "So uh, you gonna get off me?"

Momentarily we were sitting side by side. I leaned on to his shoulder and he put his arm around me. My chest didn't feel so empty anymore; he was touching me with love again. I racked my brain for a word to describe his actions earlier as we said there on the beach for what seemed like hours. I found a word.

Aggressive.

We made our way back to the house and I went inside to discover Alice had restocked my backpack with a fresh set of clothes. A terrible thought crossed my mind. What if she had seen Jake and I…

Oh god.

This sucked.

Jacob POV

While Nessie was in the bathroom, I recounted all of the latest events on the beach in my head. I had pushed her. I swore I wouldn't! I was to weak to even restrain myself. I wasn't some horny teenager! If I aged like every one else on planet earth I would be 23 by now.

"Dammit." I said aloud, not meaning to. I hoped she hadn't heard. I was lucky she hadn't just run away earlier.

"Jake are you ok?" she called in that goddess voice from the bathroom. The way she had kissed me. It was just plain unfair.

"Yeah, fine. Just gonna go outside real quick." I said. I needed a release. So I walked out the door, praying that wicked fairy aunt of hers didn't provide another oh-so-tempting ensemble.

I marched up to the first tree I saw and punched it as hard as I could. My knuckles bled some, but the tree shattered into a shower of sawdust before me with a deafening blow, and when the splinters settled I saw it was mangled horribly. I stared at it bitter sweetly. What if I'd let out just a little of that strength earlier? I wanted to throw myself off a cliff just thinking about poor Nessie, my Nessie being forced into something like that. Correction, she wasn't mine. She wasn't a toy I could use, break, and replace. I had no right to do that to her. I had no claim to her whatsoever. I wouldn't blame her for hating me. \

Moments later, the wound on my hand was healed. I wasn't satisfied, but the boxing mach with the killer-oak helped me let go of some of that anger. I considered another thick tree and was deciding on whether I'd just punch it or tear it apart limb from limb when she joined me outside. I speed walked away from my misdeed, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Hey what's going on? I thought I heard thunder or something. And what happened to that tree?" She missed nothing.

"Uh… I dunno. I like your clothes." Don't blame me. It was the only thing I could think of. Now she was wearing jeans, a fitting T, and a zip up hoodie she didn't zip up.

"Thanks. I guess."

"Come on. Five forty five. Let's not be late."

"Since when do you look forward to a meeting involving my father?"

"Since now. He and I need to talk." I left it at that. It was time for Daddy Bloodsucker and I to face up.

_**A/N: That was interesting to write. Well, enjoy cause from here on out, the chapters are mostly clean. Except for maybe one or two at the very end. We'll see.**_


	11. Mr I Hate You Jacob Black

_**Disclaimer: Erin and Andrew are my characters. I only borrow the others. Stephenie owns everything else.**_

_**A/N: I know it's late. I would have murdered half the cast if I tried to write. Anyway, this week's going to be a bit spacey on when I post chapters, it is snow fest and I'm super-busy with all the fun activities. Anyway, I want to send a special shout-out to my friend Lucy who introduced me to the song I used in this chapter. And to Zach, whom I was babysitting while I was writing. Two-year olds have a lot of imagination haha. Guess I better get to the writing now…**_

Jake POV

Nessie and I stood about a hundred yards from the cottage. I was repeating lyrics to "Breath" by Breaking Benjamin in my head. It was not only my battle song; it was a device to prevent daddy dearest from hearing my thoughts. Bella probably wasn't on guard yet considering the fact we were here early.

…_and I know that I can fight, with fire in your eyes…_

I didn't let my thoughts stray. We walked at a human pace, but soon enough we were before the door.

_You gotta fight just to make a groove, 'cause that will be the death of you…_

I stood next to her on the doorstep.

_Is it over yet?_

I glanced at her and she smiled timidly. My song broke for a moment as I recalled us on the beach.

"Shit." I whispered, resuming the song with empty hope.

_Get away, please; you take the breath right out of me! You left a hole where_

_my heart should be…_

It didn't matter. It was too late already. If you had blinked, you would have missed the angry vamp bursting through the door.

WE were no longer at the cottage door. Edward had me pinned by my throat to a thick tree. His fingernails were digging into my neck and blood was slowly trickling down.

"Phase mutt, so I can kill you properly!" He growled at me.

I hung limply in decision. I wanted to phase. I wanted to fight him. I glanced up from Mr. I'm-Gonna-Kill-the-Stupid-Werewolf-Slash-Dog-who-is-in-Love-with-My-Hybrid-Half-Vampire-Daughter-Renesmee for guidance.

What I saw made me want to die, then and there. Nessie was in her mother's arms, the sobs racking her thin body. It was my fault. She couldn't watch me ruin everything that mattered to her.

Then I realized that Bella was actually restraining her daughter. It was indefinitely best; I didn't want her getting hurt because she got caught in the middle of a fist fight between two super powerful beings.

She was all that mattered. I rolled my eyes grudgingly at the leech - Edward. I was decided, and this was going to require a change of mentality.

"Coward! Phase! I want to feel your bones snap beneath my fingers! What is wrong with you dog?"

I set my jaw. "No. I'll not fight you. Look," I inclined my head towards the center of my universe. She had gained ground against her mother and was now restrained by only her wrists. His grip loosened at my throat and I took in a grateful breath of fresh air. "Like it or not, we both have the same goal: her happiness. Clearly we're hurting her. Come now, Edward."

He dropped me. I rubbed my neck where he had held me. The gashes had healed, but some blood had dried there.

"Bella let her go." He called in a strangled and guilty voice. Bella complied, and Nessie took off like a rocket. I could see Edward dare to open his arms to offer an embrace. She zoomed past him and right into my arms. I fell back a few feet from the impact, put immediately I felt better now that I had her in my arms again. I pressed my face into her hair.

She cried silently into my chest for a few moments. Edward stared absently, with more than a little brokenness apparent in his eyes. I whispered into her soft bronze-tinted hair, ironically admiring its color that was so similar to her father's. "Shh, its ok honey. It'll be alright."

Lyrics to "You'll be in My Heart" played in my head. It was more appropriate than my battle song an kept me from thinking things I shouldn't.

_For one so small, you seem so strong…_

She did seem tinier than ever. Her delicate arms didn't reach all the way around my waist. The top of her head barely made it to my chin. She was so fragile, breakable.

I tenderly pulled her away from me and looked into her eyes. "I need to talk to your dad. Alone."

"Jake…" she started to protest. I put my finger to her soft lips.

"No." I looked at Bella and she understood, silently coming to retrieve her daughter.

"I've put everyone on mind lock-down, and I intend to keep it that way." Bella said when she reached us, throwing in a stern look for Edward's benefit.

"He has to understand exactly what I say. He has to read my thoughts Bella. Its time to put this issue to rest once and for all."

…_Why cant they understand the way we feel, they just dont trust what they cant explain…__  
_

_**A/N: Remember that supporters are the blood to my vampire. A little Cullen analogy there. Review!**_


	12. I've Someone to Blame

_**Disclaimer: Erin and Andrew are my characters. I own naught else.**_

_**A/N: Trying to get the stuff up faster. I felt like I've been neglecting Nessie, so here's a chapter of her POV. A/N content is being moved to the end of the story.**_

Nessie POV

Mom and I took a quick run to get away from the scene. I couldn't watch the two most important men in my life tear each other limb from limb.

Once we were out of the range of my dad's mind reading, we slowed down to walk at a pace easygoing for even a human. For a while we didn't speak, and the forest was too quiet. She finally decided it was time to speak.

"Ness, I think its time you knew why Jacob and Edward can't seem to get along."

Tears were still sliding down my cheeks steadily, but I looked up at her with hope. I hadn't realized there was an explanation. I thought it was just my dad overreacting to Jacob when he imprinted, and Jacob just wanting my dad to get over it. Was there more, or was she just going to tell me what I already knew?

She took a deep and unneeded breath before beginning. "Well… Years ago, your father left me. We were just as in love as ever, but he felt he was a danger to me. So he and the rest of the family packed up and left. I was heartbroken. As if I couldn't even live without him. This is where Jacob comes in; we started hanging out more and more. He was like my sun whereas Edward was my air. You can't live without air, but you can live without sun. It would be unpleasant, but it would be possible. Then Alice saw me cliff diving and she thought I had committed suicide. Edward went to the Volturi in Italy, trying to get himself killed. He didn't want to live if I was dead. But Alice found me and set off to save him. After the whole thing was over, there was sort of a rivalry between Jacob and your dad. They didn't like sharing me."

"But why would that be such a problem? I mean Jacob was your best friend, and dad was your true love. It wouldn't really be that bad would it?"

She seemed uncomfortable. "Jacob wanted to be more than my friend sweetie."

This threw me off a little, but I was back on track in an instant. "You just told him you loved Edward. He understood that surely."

"Well yes, but he wasn't going to give up that easily. And he was still only a sixteen-year-old boy back then. He wasn't so conserved."

"And? Its not like he forced you into anything."

"It was just a kiss or two. I broke my knuckles on his jaw the first time, and the second time, he was threatening his own life during the battle with the newborns. He's a much different man today." My vision suddenly started to tip. It spun a little and I was thrown off balance. Jacob had done that?

It probably shouldn't have bugged me that her lips had been pressed to his as much as it did, but it ate at me. He had wanted her, loved her, MY mom!

_Stacy's mom has got it goin on!_

The obnoxious song crept its way into my mind without permission. My mother felt a need to continue, trying to work up mercy by using her special name for me. "Ray-ray, I just want you to know everything. Carlisle actually had some theories about that. Jacob never imprinted on me although he did take a major crush on me. When I was pregnant, for some reason just seeing him made me feel better. Carlisle believes that Jake's crush and my behavior were merely the result of you. I was so similar to you that he took a liking to me, and when you were still inside me, you could tell when he was around. All of this immediately stopped when you were born. It was you that connected us. Jacob only felt that way because I was destined to have you, his one love."

That made me feel better. It made sense. But still, the entire Jacob-Mom thing had put some very unwanted images in my head that I preferred not to think about.

"So Dad never forgave Jacob. That's his problem. I can understand that; I mean first this guy tries to take away his girl and then his daughter. He's still a bit overdramatic, but it makes sense. What I don't get is Jacob's hatred."

"Maybe it's just that old sense of rivalry. But there's more to the story. You were half vampire and I was only human when I was pregnant. It caused…complications."

No one had ever told me she was human while pregnant, but since vampire women couldn't bear children, I had assumed it. She didn't want to go on, but I kept on expecting. There was more to this.

"Neither Jacob nor Edward ever wanted me to be a vampire," she laughed hollowly, "It was the one thing they agreed on. Edward left me so I wouldn't be one. He almost pushed me into Jacob's oh-so-willing arms just to keep it from happening."

"Then how-" I started to ask. She put her hand up to stop me.

"As soon as everyone found out I was pregnant, they were against it. Everyone except Rosalie. Jacob, Edward, Carlisle; they wanted to kill you." I took in a sharp breath, but she continued quickly after seeing my concern. "I wouldn't let them. I loved you too much. They only wanted to keep me safe. You see, you were feeding off me while in the womb and it was killing me. I didn't want to eat human food, and I was dying. They saw that, but I denied it. Late in the pregnancy, we discovered that blood could sustain me because you were inside me, and you needed blood though I didn't. Enough of the gory details though, getting to my point. Jacob never forgave Edward for nearly killing me by getting me pregnant in the first place. When you were born, they turned me into a vampire so I could survive. Naturally, both were incredibly angry at my transformation. They took it out on each other."

The pieces fit. I didn't want them to, but they did. Edward and Jacob hated each other because of my mom. Jacob was mine; I didn't want to know I had shared him. It was wrong and unjustified, but I was starting to resent my wonderful, loving mother for being the cause of nearly everything that was wrong in my life.

_**A/N: Gah! I saw an opening and couldn't resist. Anyways, sorry I kept you guys waiting for the Jacob and Edward battle royale, but its about to get really cheesy up in here, and a little suspense might make it seem less anti-climatic. Review!**_


	13. Terms

_**Disclaimer: I only own Erin, Andrew, and this story line. Twilight isn't mine.**_

_**A/N: Finally! Jacob-Edward Battle Royale! Or cheese fest? Hmm… Well this chapter is dedicated to my most loyal followers. KateXCullen, NEWandKIC, NickyJay137, chasingdreamssince94, and others. (Didn't have time to mention everyone!) But anyone who reviewed holds a place in this story, and I thank you.**_

Jacob POV

Edward stood staring at his daughter's back as she and Bella retreated at vampire speed into the forest. I probably would have stared too, but I needed to be watching for an opening. I saw it the moment they were out of sight and he tipped his head to stare mindlessly at the now clouded sky.

"She's my life." Was all I said. He turned his head to me reluctantly.

"I know." He whispered.

Ten minutes later we sat at odd ends of the dining room table from each other. The lengthy oak table kept us at a good distance for negotiations, but it meant I had to look at him. I drummed my fingers on the wood softly, waiting for him to start.

"Jacob, I don't expect you to understand this, but I feel weird and unenthusiastic about giving away my seven year old daughter. I haven't had her long enough."

I stared at him for an extensive moment. "Edward, I don't expect _you _to understand this, but I am having trouble not being allowed to be with her like this. I've waited long enough. Seven years."

An expression of understanding and then caution crossed his pale face. "Be with her like what? You guys haven't done anything that drastic yet right?"

Great. Sex talk with Edward. "No! Not at all. Well eventually I want to be like that with her, but she's not ready and… I meant, I'm having trouble not being allowed to be romantic with her." I wished I didn't have to look at him. It was all too clear that he and Nessie were father and daughter. She had the shimmery shade of his bronze hair, only hers was lighter and more lustrous. She had his pale skin, not quite to the same degree, though, because hers was a live ivory color. She had his grace, his dignity. At least she had her mom's chocolate eyes and scarlet blush…

He chuckled. "Her eyes and blush are beautiful aren't they? Like her mother's, but just a little more vivid. Sorry she looks like me. Anyway, I believe you, and I understand how hard it is to wait for something like that. It tore me apart having to wait for Bella, not being allowed to be more intimate with her. At least you aren't having to deal with trying not to kill her."

"I'd settle for that if that were the only problem. Hell, you two never had overprotective parents staring down your back."

"Hey Charlie made visiting hours and he had to be present."

"Not like you guys ever actually obeyed those rules. Besides that was your fault, you walked out on her."

He seemed more resigned after that. "I never should have left her. Everything I've done to her; its more than I could have stood."

"You know I'll never do anything like that to her. I wouldn't be strong enough to leave her."

He paused. "Of course. Your thoughts clearly show how much you love her, even if all of them aren't exactly gentlemanly. And I'm glad to know how that scene earlier today played out. First of all it shows me that my baby girl can stand up for herself, and secondly it shows me that you will listen and obey her no matter what her decision. I respect you for respecting her."

"I still wish you hadn't had the pleasure of seeing that, but if it helped, I guess the slip was worth it."

"You and Nessie will have my blessings. But first, I prefer to set a few conditions if you don't mind."

"Guidelines. Let's not set rules."

He nodded to my surprise. "First of all, I'd ask that you two would not make out or partake in similar activities in front of Bella and I. Its not exactly the sort of thing parents want to witness."

That was reasonable enough. I nodded.

"Secondly, I'd ask that Billy is notified of our discussion today so he can have his own guidelines as well. If he desires them. Plus, another pair of eyes never hurt."

Another practical proposal.

"Finally, I would ask that you were gentlemanly. This is not a rule, but a plead. Jacob, please be traditional. You can pop the question whenever you want and have my blessings, but please postpone the biggest step until after the marriage."

Virtue. Sensible.

"I'd ask that you guys gave her a little more freedom. Do we have an arrangement?"

"Yes. Be good to her Jacob. Take care of her. If you like, I can send her over when she gets home, but I'd prefer you let her mother finish with her."

I grinned. "Yeah, tell her I requested her. I'll be waiting if she wants to come."

_**A/N: Cheese for everyone! Sappy, soap opera, cry me a river, lovey-dovey style cheese! (REVIEW!)**_


	14. Horror Flicks

_**Disclaimer: I own Erin, Andrew, and this story line. Nothing more.**_

_**A/N: Go reviewers! You people rock!**_

Nessie POV

My mom and I promptly returned to the house when her cell phone rang and Edward announced that both he and Jacob were both still alive and unharmed. Unjust anger was rising in me, and I wanted to get away from her. I hated myself for feeling the way I did, I knew it was completely ridiculous, but my resentment grew and grew. I didn't talk to her after her last sentence; I figured I didn't have to, but I realized I was trying to give her the cold shoulder.

_Get a hold of yourself. _I mentally scolded myself. It didn't work. I beat her back to the house and walked in the door, probably shutting it more roughly than I should have.

"Jacob invited you over to his house if you want to go." My father said. I probably inflicted a little of my anger on to him unintentionally when I spoke.

"I'm leaving then. Be back before ten." And I spun on a heel and ran towards Jacob. That should help.

When I got to his house, I didn't bother knocking. I strode in and didn't see him anywhere. There was a note on the table that read:

"_Nessie-_

_The old man called; his truck broke down while him and Charlie were fishing. Gotta go fix it. Be back soon. Wait for me._

_Jake_"

I considered dialing his number on my cell phone to tell him I'd just see him tomorrow, but changed my mind. My parents didn't need my wrath inflicted upon them.

I also considered going out hunting; I hadn't gone in a while and it seemed like a good idea. I could live off human food, but it wasn't very satisfying. I dropped that idea when I realized I'd probably mangle whatever animal I found while in my irritation, and I was too humane to consider that acceptable.

In the end, I wandered into Jacob's bedroom. The place was a mess. His blanket and pillow were hopelessly tangled together on his bed and there was an assortment of items lying on his floor. I randomly started picking through his things, setting them back in place. He had a lot of miscellaneous papers from high school on his desk, and I wasn't sure why he still had them; he had graduated years ago. I was happy to discover he was not a laundry slob and his floor was free of any old clothes. His drawers, however, did prove to be unorganized and most of his t-shirts were wrinkled beyond return. I don't know why, but I picked one up and smelt it. Just as I'd hoped, his masculine sunshine-scent enveloped the clothing. That made me feel a little less resentful; I bet my mother never even noticed how good he smelled.

I ended up cleaning his room. I was pulling the black comforter over the bad and setting his deep purple pillow on it straight when I heard the doorframe creak.

"Hey honey. Neat freak moment?" he asked in his bass voice.

I looked up to meet his eyes. His voice was husky and really sexy. I rubbed the back of my head innocently, trying to think of something clever to say. "I guess." Was all I could come up with.

"You know, a maid outfit could go nicely with that sudden cleaning urge. But only if it includes fishnets and a skirt that shows at least four inches of thigh. It could be kinky." He teased.

"Only if you play pool-boy. Board shorts are very attractive."

"Hmm… I was thinking Speedo."

I laughed. "Don't you dare."

"What? I bet I'm one of the few guys who could pull off the look!"

"Yes, but that might just prove too tempting for me to resist."

"I'm ok with that." He plopped down on his bed. "You know, I haven't seen this floor since 1918."

"That was before you were born."

"I know that. I've never seen the floor. Look, I've got carpet!"

I wrinkled my nose and sat next to him. "Slob."

"Guilty as charged. Wanna watch a movie?"

"Depends. What did you and my dad talk about?"

He shrugged. "Nothing really. We just kind of called a truce." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't look at me like that! I'm serious."

"Romance or horror flick?"

"Horror." With that we walked into the living room. He plunked down on the couch and I skimmed the DVDs.

"Take your time Nessie. This is better than any movie I've ever seen." I blushed when I realized I had bent over very conveniently where he would have a full view of my ass. I quickly rolled on my heels to a crouch.

"Oh, thanks for ruining my fun." He taunted.

"Where's Billy?" I asked nonchalantly.

"He went to his room to sleep. Old people get tired fast." I plucked out a movie and turned to the DVD player.

"He's not _that _old."

"Nearly sixty. Remember that I don't age like everyone else. He's getting up there." I tried not to think about that. The average lifespan was only seventy or eighty.

I sat next to him then.

"Whuddya pick?"

"Saw Five. I'm impressed you have it. It only came out a few weeks ago."

"I have all the Saw movies."

_**A/N: Uneventful, I know. But you need those dull transition chapters sometimes. It's time to cool down a bit, and let the plot simmer. **_


	15. Renesehatred

_**Disclaimer: I own Erin, Andrew, and this story line. Nothing more.**_

_**A/N: All right. Montage time:**_

Nessie POV

_[four weeks later]_

Jacob doesn't kiss me anymore. At least, he doesn't kiss me aside from chaste kisses on the cheek. He does make contact with me though; he puts his arm around my waist or shoulders, he'll hold my hand when we walk. Every time I see him, my lips burn with desire. But he seems so emotionless.

I never convinced him to tell me what his conversation with my father was about. I wonder if no kissing was a rule, and it makes me angry to think he ever would have agreed to that. I cannot, however, think of anything else to explain why he won't tell me nor why he won't kiss me.

I am withdrawing. I can feel it.

No longer do I go outside and walk in the woods just for the sake of enjoying nature. No longer do I spend time with any of my family. Contra, I resent them more with every day. My mother caused the conflict. My father imposed ridiculous rules on Jake. Jasper tries to mess with my emotions, make me feel things I don't want to. Alice tries to coax me to go out more. Carlisle wants me to do therapy with him. Esme flutters over all the little details and makes a big fuss over me. Emmet teases me endlessly. Rosalie tells me to suck it up.

I don't want any of what they offer.

My mind tells me that I am going through a stage, dealing with puberty at an excessive rate. My heart tells my mind to shut up and go away.

I don't usually answer my phone anymore, and I haven't seen Jake in days. I need him to do more than just be in my presence.

Seeing the sun and not being allowed to touch it does not satisfy me.

Yesterday I told Seth to go play in traffic.

He came over to try and convince me to go to a wolf get together with everyone. He kept bugging me and my temper flared up. I am changing.

I retreat into my room for at least twenty-three hours of the day. The only time I venture out is for meals or other such human needs. Mostly I just read books; I've taken to romances. It fascinates me that I can recognize the feeling of love the characters experience, yet it furies me that I do not receive it the way they do. He ignores me. When I am around, we don't talk. We watch endless movies. I have seen every Saw movie at least twice.

Why torture myself? Why suffer that endless itch that seizes my nerves to reach out to him? He won't respond. He'll give me some two-word reply without ever looking me in the eye and I'll be even more infuriated.

Recently I have taken up a book called "Fairest". It is about a girl in medieval times who is unbearably ugly, though she sings more beautifully than anyone else. She falls in love with the prince. Then he denies her and agrees with the court advisors that have accused her of being part ogre and manipulating the horridly selfish queen. I threw the book at the wall when I read that part. There is a rather large dent that serves as memory of the outburst. I don't know how to fix walls.

My mom came to talk to me this morning. She said that she was worried about me, that I was going through extreme depression. She said she was worried about my weight most; I have dropped fifteen pounds from my already skinny frame in the last week and a half. My collarbones and hip-v are somewhat starting to protrude from my skin. I denied her claim.

Everyone wants me to go see Jacob. Even my dad. He keeps giving me pep talks about how much Jacob Black cares about me, how much he loves me. It's weird seeing him support Jake. Who knew crack could make vampires peaceful too?

I started looking through colleges a couple weeks ago. I don't know why, but the sudden impulse apprehended me, and now I read hours about a particular college. I like Dartmouth. I wish I could go to school. But I can't until I am fully mature. Only a few more months…

I don't want to hear his name. This imprinting thing is stupid. It's forced love to make the wolf babies stronger. I don't want to love him if he won't love me back.

_**A/N: Ah, classic teenage angst. Jacob POV next chapter. **_


	16. Nocturnal

_**Disclaimer: I own Erin, Andrew, and this story line. Nothing more.**_

_**A/N: This one is to everyone who has favorited my story: ALittleBumbleBee, AMCullen1394, Allusioned Thoughts, Beach-Cheer, Emmetrocks33, ILoveJasperHale44, Kasaii Cullen, LittleNEssie12, Morgan7794, NEWandKIC, NickyJay137, Samalama-I love Jasper, TwilightFan2555, Twilighter11-21-08, Vickan-chan, bookworm-moviewatcher, cellers mcgee, chasingdreamssince94, hello092794, jacob-nessielove, jonasandtwilght0802, leydyan22, liljenrocks, moongirl10, shimshims, twilightchelsea123, brigo31690,and xxbitingpillowsxx.**_

Jacob POV

_[meanwhile…]_

She was killing me. Her breath, her skin, her voice; it was all so impossible to ignore. I'd resolved to keep my distance until she deigned it time to go farther, but I couldn't seem to resist. Every time I saw her, I reached out and touched her, desire building into fever in my frantic heart. I tried to look impassive about it. I knew I didn't succeed.

Nessie hadn't come to see me in a while. I spent my days fighting the urge to go to her and see her, but long ago we had decided that it was probably not best to irritate her unsupportive family by my constant presence. I didn't know if the stakes had shifted, and I was willing to risk my chances of being with her again by ruining her trust now.

I ran patrol a lot. I had slacked off, and told everyone I was just trying to make up for my previous absence. But we all knew there was another reason.

I needed the emotions of a wolf. I loved the feeling of the wind in my fur when I ran, my paws thudding on the ground and my senses heightened. The best part, however, was that wolves couldn't understand nor experience the angst and lust I did as a human. The pain of separation and depression dulled and I felt more at peace, if only temporarily. The downfall was the fact that the other wolves could hear my thoughts. Leah seemed especially pissed about this. I ignored them and nowadays usually only Seth or I would run patrol. He was at least young enough to listen to me when I told him to be quiet.

Speaking of Seth, I convinced him to go see her the other day. I wanted him to invite her to the barbeque we were having at Sam's to celebrate Emily's pregnancy. She apparently told him to play in traffic. I laughed at that; it was witty, but later I comprehended the change. Nessie was more polite than that. The realization disturbed me.

At least the kid seemed to brush it off. He didn't hold anything against her. I'll have to pay him back some day…

With Edward's permission, I hang out at the cottage at night. Billy is confused why I sleep all day, but I don't care.

We didn't tell Bella I was spying on her daughter. It's really weird to have Edward as an ally now, but its convenient. I doubt her mom would agree to that. The only reason Edward does is because he snuck in on Bella way back when too. Mostly he and I will sit at the table all night talking randomly, and Bella will get bored of it after a while and go somewhere else. Then, I'll stand in Nessie's doorway for an hour and watch her sleep. Always, I leave her a kiss even though she's unconscious and doesn't ever really appreciate it. Bella doesn't ask why I come at night or why Edward and I are suddenly so fond of each other's company. I bet she suspects my true raison d'être.

Nessie is getting thinner. I don't like it. My beautiful girl isn't eating enough. I scolded Edward for not feeding her enough the other day, but he insists that she never comes out of her room long enough to eat and there's nothing he can do to lure her out.

The second part upsets me even more. From what I hear, she's becoming a hermit in that room of hers. A while back, Edward described to me how he'd been working in his study and heard something hit the wall in her room. That night we found a book called 'Fairest' laying on the floor below a huge dent in the wall that fit the book perfectly. This is getting out of hand.

I don't know what to do. Everyone in her family is worried about her; she won't socialize with them anymore and they describe her as a shell of herself. This isn't working. If she doesn't come to me soon, I'm giving up. I will not let her degrade herself. I love her too much.

How to describe what this is like? Its like the sun stopped shining. Like the world stopped spinning. Like I died but got stuck here in hell. Like my cord to the universe has been severed. Like gravity got turned off and now I'm floating pointlessly around in empty space completely alone.

_**A/N: Raison d'être is 'motivation' or 'reason' for those of you who were wondering.**_


	17. Random Blur

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Just Erin, Andrew, and my story line.**_

_**A/N: I'm super sorry it's so late, but I just don't have time lately. I've been rather busy lately, but I promise that I will post at least one chapter a week. Some POV changes here, but this was necessary! Oh, and for those of you who don't remember, part of this chapter is the preface.**_

Nessie POV

I was reading "The Alchemist". I didn't know what day it was; I'd lost track at two weeks since seeing Jacob. I didn't acknowledge anything. Clearly, he didn't want to see me. I wasn't going to keep dwelling on it. The fact that my entire life was ignoring me was completely inconsequential.

My phone rang. I stared at it for a few moments, absentmindedly humming along to Claire de Lune. I stared at it for a long moment, trying to decide whether to pick it up or not.

"Nessie! The kid broke his leg cliff diving today. He's not healing at wolf speed. Something's wrong, and he keeps asking for you. Please come over?" I heard Billy's worried voice say. It was nice to hear his voice again after so long. But my heart wasn't going crazy from hearing _his _voice. It was his words.

"On my way." And I was racing. Jake! He was hurt! And he needed me!

Jacob POV

My leg was killing me. It was excruciating. I had suffered injuries much worse than this, but they healed in days. The internal bleeding hadn't even stopped. Carlisle had been here for an hour already, trying to figure out what was up. I wasn't concerned about any of that. I just wanted my Nessie.

The good doctor vamp had left when we heard Billy get off the phone with Ness. No sense in straining her.

So now I waited impatiently for her to show up, each minute worse than the last. I regretted cliff diving with the guys now. We hadn't ever gotten hurt before, but then again I wasn't really in the best shape now a days. I missed her too much to pay attention. I jumped and hit the side of the cliff. I'd gotten minor scratches everywhere, but my leg was mangled. We realized I wasn't healing right when my cuts kept bleeding and bleeding. The doc had bandaged me up pretty well, and my leg was already in a plaster cast. But something was seriously wrong.

Leah walked in while I reviewed all the mistakes I'd made. She looked a little tipsy. "HEey Jake."

I raised an eyebrow. "You been drinkin Leah?"

She hiccupped and giggled. "Naw. Yo're perty messed up huh?" She was approaching my bed.

"Yeah. You ok?"

She giggled again, but this time more low and husky. She was hovering over me now. "Andrew n me broke upppppp." That was unexpected. I'd never heard of a wolf imprint pair breaking up. Sure they had issues, but it was love, deep as the river runs.

"What?" More than a bit of my shock was sounded in my tone.

She laughed drunkly again. "I never eemprinted on heeeem! I la-eyd."

"Leah, you're drunk. How come Billy let you in? Why did you lie?"

She went blank for a minute. "I dunno." Then she pouted. "I-ee wus just provin that gerls are the same as booyz. Ur not better than meeee." Then she leaned down.

Nessie POV

"_I couldn't help it. My family has always told me to 'stay human'. Secrecy was important. But I just couldn't help it! Jacob needed me and I wanted to be there NOW. So I ran. And some people might've seen a random blur streaking through the daylight that sparkled with intensity like the sun. Big whoop." -Preface_

I tried not to worry about people seeing me. For the first time in my life, I desperately wished that I didn't inherit the sparkle trait from my vampire genes.

After murmuring a short greeting to Billy, with my tongue thoroughly tied up from lack of use, I speed walked to Jake's room. The door was shut. I opened it slowly, not wanting to wake him if he was sleeping.

Leah was kissing a very banged up looking Jake. Tears immediately clouded my vision. I turned around and shut the door.

"Nessie! Wait! Leah's-" I heard him shout from the other side of the door. I interrupted him.

"Better suited for you. Took the words right out of your mouth didn't I?" I was fighting the urge to go beg him to take me back along with an equally compelling urge to go beat him to a pulp.

I heard a loud series of noises from his room similar to breaking furniture as I walked opposite the room. I realized that was probably what was happening.

He emerged from the room and stood in the hall behind me. "Nessie, honey, come back and let me explain."

I spun on my heel to face him. "No need. I can see that if you can't get any from me, you have other options. Hope she's worth it!" It was more than a little below the belt. Accusing Jake of leaving me for sex was downright cruel. But I was angry.

A pained look covered his face. I was unbelievably compelled to go put my arms around his neck and kiss him. He was in horrible condition. His leg was plastered in a thick cast, and the rest of his body was covered in small patches of bandages. He probably shouldn't be standing. My poor baby.

"I love you." He said brokenly, his voice cracking. It was difficult not to insert myself into the embrace of his arms and scold him for being reckless in his condition. I tried to ignore the fact that it was the first time he had ever actually said 'I love you' in so many words. Of course, I'd always known that, but he'd never said it before.

"Yes, I can see the extent of your love Jacob Black." And with that I ran, just as fast as I ran here. I had no particular destination; away was fine with me.

_**A/N: I'm sorry it's written so poorly, but I have a major headache and I felt bad for making you guys wait so long. Review.**_


	18. Disagreements

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Just Erin, Andrew, my story line, and a broken email address.**_

_**A/N: Well, my e-mail isn't working right now, so I'm really sorry that I haven't replied to any reviews or anything. Now that the story is getting closer to the end, I'd like to announce that when this story is over, I will be doing a sequel. A few people suggested it, and I've got some new ideas. The sequel will have some interesting pairings in it, and I don't think anyone else has ever thought of the plot I have. And now I leave you with another depression chapter.**_

Nessie POV

Now I sat in a random field in the middle of the rainy forest, trying to decide upon a plan of action. Tears were streaming down my face, making my skin sticky. I tried to ignore those. Emotion couldn't be a part of this decision. It had to be sense.

I could confront him. Demand to know what's going on and then decide if he was telling the truth and if it was forgivable.

I could take him back without mincing words. Make him swear never to do anything like that again.

I could try to ignore him for the rest of my existence. It would be difficult to act like the person fate hand-picked for me didn't exist.

Or I could leave. I could run away, and then pretend he wasn't real. Like it had all been some horrible nightmare.

I wouldn't even be considering any of these options if he hadn't cheated! What was his problem anyway? Ignore me completely, ask me to come see him, and then make out with Leah right in front of me! What the hell?

Jake should have had better judgment than that. I admit I'd probably put off the vibe that I didn't want to see anyone, but to resort to Leah? Didn't she have her own imprintee?

What was with that anyway? Her and Andrew clearly had something going on. How could she do that to him?

Jake could do it to me, so I guess Leah could too. I mean, might as well start a trend!

Imprinting was supposed to be forever. It was supposed to be true love. It was a bond that couldn't be broken. Yet Jake and Leah had broken those bonds.

My anger was bubbling despite my effort to stay passive. And my parents conveniently walked into the field at that moment.

Jake POV

"LEAH!" I was so incredibly angry and hurt at the same time. I wanted to run after Renesmee, hold her and apologize. I also wanted to slit Leah's throat.

"What?" She asked innocently. The alcohol had started to wear off, and she was a little more sensible.

"Explain. Now."

She rolled her eyes at me, but she couldn't ignore a true alpha's command. "I don't know! We got in a fight. He wanted me to go see his parents, I didn't want to. He said I couldn't possibly love him if I wasn't willing to even meet his family. I got mad at that and told him I didn't love him at all. Then I left. I got some alcohol. I got drunk. You can probably imagine how much it sucks to realize you made a mistake about imprinting. I thought he was the one. He wasn't the one."

I sighed. Only Leah could be that hasty. "Leah, you guys got in a fight. You can't be mistaken about imprinting. You guys are clearly right for each other.'

She pouted. "I think it's stupid. Why should we be forced into love? Shouldn't we have a decision? I like _you _Jake, not him."

I set my jaw. "Do you honestly not want the wholeness of Andrew's love? Think about it carefully Leah. I love Nessie so amazingly much, that I'd rather die than trade her for another. You know you'll never love any one like him."

Her eyes widened a bit. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Jake! Nessie saw- and now she thinks… No! And Andrew…" She looked thoroughly ashamed.

"Just get out of here." She gladly abided and ran out the door. She'd probably go straight to Andrew's. Good.

I wish I could do the same, only go see Nessie. My healing had returned to wolf speed, but it would still take a few days to finish healing. Carlisle had returned and confined me to the bed. I had a guard outside my door to ensure I couldn't get up.

He had some theories about the healing thing too. My depression at not seeing Nessie had taken away some of the magic in my bones. My emotional state messed with my physical state. Then when I saw Nessie, my heart had been jump started because I had a sudden rush of affection for her. And it was sped even more by my desire to go to her and the impossibility of that while I was hurt. At least we knew more about wolf anatomy.

It was horrible. I needed to correct things. I'd hurt her so badly.

_**A/N: More poor writing, but you get the point.**_


	19. Jasper

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Just Erin, Andrew, my story line, and a no-longer-broken email address.**_

_**A/N: Hellowwww! Did you miss me? Probably not, but maybe you missed my story. Well here's the next chapter!**_

Nessie POV

My parents conveniently walked into other meadow at that very moment.

Dad looked sorrowful. Mom looked angry.

"Ness, what's wrong?" he asked innocently. I struggled against tears for a minute. He wasn't allowed to act like he cared.

"Please. If you're here, then you know very well what's wrong. Lemme guess; Alice? Or did you just invade someone's privacy and pluck the information out?"

He scowled at me. But he couldn't hide the guilt in his face. "We are only here to help Nessie, so don't you dare act like we're the bad guys."

I knew I was nearly in hysterics, and I knew I was being completely unreasonable. That did not, however, repress all the frustration I held with her.

"I wouldn't have any problems if it weren't for you Mom! Dad and Jake never would have hated each other, and he and I never would have grown apart because of it and… UGH!" I screamed the nonsense word to try and give my little speech more weight. I knew it didn't have much base, so I needed to help it all I could.

She looked shocked, then pained, and then betrayed. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't seem to gather any words.

Dad stepped in. "What is wrong with you?" he roared, "You are a shell of who you used to be. You pull yourself away from everyone who loves you, recede from society, and then expect us all not to be concerned?"

I shot him a cool glare. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I turned the blame in the wrong direction. You are, after all, the one who put all these rules on us. Or maybe it's his fault for not even telling me about them. Or maybe it's mine for believing that there was a chance I could make everyone and myself happy all at once."

He seemed dumbfounded. I seized the chance and ran from the meadow. I had to escape.

***

When I got home, I threw all the clothes within my reach in a bag. Then I strode over to my desk and started sorting through my college letters. All of the places I'd applied to had accepted me, and I knew the bank numbers for my college savings account. The only thing missing was the right school.

Subconsciously, I marveled at just how easily this had worked out. Nearly every college was starting the new school year this week. A plane ticket and some paperwork and I'd be out of here.

I felt a tidal wave of hesitation hit me. Of course I would have been hesitant on my own, but this was unnatural.

"Jasper stop trying to manipulate me! Just come in." I probably would have yelled more at him if it weren't for the fact that he was my favorite uncle.

He stepped into my room with a serene look on his face. He never betrayed emotion. I figured it was just something about being an empath. "Nessie."

I nodded to acknowledge him. He continued. "So, which school?"

"I dunno. Someplace cloudy. I might not shine as brightly as you do, but I do glitter."

He chuckled. "Alice saw the headline for tomorrow's paper. It reads GHOST SIGHTING, SMALL TOWN SCARE. Apparently the people who saw you assumed you were some kind of phantom. One tourist even got a blurry picture of a random streak of light."

A wave of guilt hit me that Jasper had nothing to do with. I'd put them in danger, and now they'd probably have to leave. After all, people had thought the Cullens were weird before, and with this they'd be increasingly curious considering the 'phantom' was spotted near our house. We didn't need that examination.

He looked at me sternly. "That was rash. And you're being rash again. Please at least let me help you with getting all your college paper work in order. There's a lot of stuff to handle, and I just want to make sure you are well taken care of. I won't try to stop you."

I smiled at him. I didn't know the first thing about getting everything together, but he was the one in charge of forging family documents so I figured he was the best one for the job. Plus he'd probably work the fastest.

_**A/N: This one was interesting to write. REVIEW!**_


	20. Proffessor Devious Psychic Pixie

_**A/N: lately I've been incredibly disinterested in my story, but don't worry I will not give it up. I just might be posting a little less consistently. I never seem to have any time anymore, but I will not give it up! On to the other part of the author's note: Ok, yes there is a flashback starting at the second paragraph in here. Everybody keeps freaking out on me, and y'all seem to think they aren't getting back together. All I will say is that you need to trust me cause it will be gooooood.**_

_**P.S. Nessie just doesn't use her powers in my fanfic, but she still has them. The explanation? Her family taught her to restrain using it so she wouldn't freak humans out by accidentally showing them a vision instead of talking.**_

Nessie POV

According to Jasper, it would take exactly three days to get all of my college paperwork, living arrangements, and other such matters together. My dad had thrown a fit when he found out whereas my mom was strangely approving.

**

"Nessie you are much too young to live on your own!"

I scowled at him. "No I'm not. I'm full grown."

"You're only seven!"

My mom gave him a funny look. "Edward, she's pretty much eighteen now, only a bit more intellectual than your average eighteen year old."

"I will not- "

She cut him short, to my surprise. "-Keep treating her like a baby. How about a compromise? Which schools are you considering Renesmee?"

"Um… Washington State, Alaska State, and then Oxford."

"No Oxford." My father said quickly. "Its too far away for a first college."

"And Washington State is too close for a first college." I shot back at him.

My mom clapped her hands together once. "Alaska State it is then."

He looked taken aback. "But that's too far away if she needs help and she'll be all alone, and what happened to my compromise?"

"That was the compromise Dad. You got to remove a school from the list and I got to remove a school from the list."

"Besides, if I'm not mistaken, Tanya's coven lives very close to Alaska State. She can stay with them on weekends or whenever she has problems and needs to get away from her dorm. Its perfect."

**

So here I was, on a bizarre shopping trip with Alice to get an entire new wardrobe. I was free to wander with my thoughts because trying on the clothes took absolutely zero concentration. I'd been standing in the dressing room at some shop in Port Angeles for some time now, and all I had to do was put on an outfit, walk out, and then either put it in the keep or discard pile depending on what Alice said. The 'keep' pile was huge to say the least.

I'll never understand how she could love shopping so much. It was unhealthy.

You know how the Cullens all brought something back from their human lives? Well, I'd say her obsession with shopping was the trait she brought over. However, her visions seem more likely.

It's still downright ridiculous.

"Nessie hurry up!" she yelled impatiently from the other side of the door. I glanced in the mirror to catch up on what I was wearing. This time it was a cute baby doll top with skinny jeans and flats. Not half bad.

"Happy Alice? Can we go?" I said after she examined me.

She sent me a pout. "But we still have a few more shops to hit up."

"Honestly, Port Angeles is going to be completely out of clothing for the next ten years if I let you go to the rest of the stores."

"Nessie you need clothes for college. You're leaving tomorrow and I can't shop with you for like a whole three weeks."

"I have enough clothes to last twelve college girls. Three weeks? Are you actually going to visit me in _three_ weeks? Honestly, I think I can take care of myself until parents weekend when you all come. I won't run out of clothes or anything! Alice?"

Her eyes glazed over. A vision. Then she squealed. I covered my ears. "What the hell? I bet all of Washington State just heard that."

She jumped up and down shaking her fists in excitement. "Good! Everyone should know about this! Oh my gosh!" She gushed. Then she did something unexpected. Alice got down on her knees and daintily folded her hands. "There is a god! Thank you!" She said to the sky.

I looked around awkwardly. Alice was not religious. And every person in the store was staring at us. "So um, you gonna get up?" I whispered.

Realization entered her eyes. "Uh. Sorry?" But she was still smiling. She got up instantly and grabbed all the clothes in her arms.

Now she was getting out of hand. People were staring, and the itsy-bitsy pixie was carrying fifty pounds worth of clothes without any effort. I quickly took as much as I could take, and the weight was staggering. She rushed to the check out grinning.

When we walked out of the store, she clicked the unlock button on her keys and the Porsche lights flashed. A few guys stared at the car then her then back at the car, unsure of which was more incredible. But I hardly paid attention to them because Alice was having a super-energized-spaz attack. I thought she was excited when she found out Jasper was taking her to Isle Esme last year, but that was nothing compared to this.

As soon as my door was shut, she slammed on the brake. She had a silly grin on her face.

"Are you going to tell me?" Normally she would be chatting away about her vision and exactly what everyone would wear and how excited she was.

She gave me a sly sideways smile that screamed 'I have an evil maniacal plan'.

"Nope."

_**A/N: We really are getting close to the end and I don't want to have a thin climax so that's why I'm writing shorter chapters and updating less. I know. I'm evil.**_


	21. Which Decision?

_**A/N: Hello! A few people asked me when the story will be over, but I'm not going to give details because I want it to be like a total shocker, or something like that. I really wanted to post it earlier, but fanfiction was being stupid and wouldn't let me in. Anyways, here's the new chapter!**_

Nessie POV

When we got home Alice shoved me and all of my new clothes into the cottage. I'd figured she'd at least help me pack them up since she was the one who insisted we buy so many, but no such luck. She gave me a wicked grin and raced out of the room.

I sighed as I stared at the ridiculously large mound of clothing. I started to fold everything up. I'd need ten suitcases to fit all of these. Unfortunately, that's exactly what I found when I opened my closet to look for one. Tinker Bell's evil twin had thought this out very well, which wasn't the norm for her.

At least I was leaving tomorrow. I was so sick of everything here in stupid Forks. It all reminded me of him.

Jacob POV

The phone rang.

I was sitting on the couch, gorging out my depression with Doritos and Little Debbie's. Alice had told me that I couldn't just chase after her, that it wouldn't end well. Dammit, I was starting to doubt the psychic. I wasn't sure I'd live without her long enough to gain her forgiveness.

If something didn't happen by tonight, I'd have to go see her tomorrow. She was leaving, and I needed to see her. Like I needed air.

Scratch that. I could live a full and productive life without air as long as Nessie was in it.

I winced as I leaned over to grab the little silver phone. My leg still hurt, but by tomorrow I'd be pretty thoroughly healed up.

"Hello?"

"JACOBJACOBJACOBJAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!" I heard her squealing. As I pulled the phone away from my ear I frowned. Sometimes I wondered if the pixie had mental problems or something.

"Yes?" I asked, attempting to sound polite.

I heard her giggle and hold her breath for a moment. Woah, she'd never been quiet this long before. New record.

"Yes?" I prodded.

"My vision for Nessie went blank this morning." She said quietly, trying very hard not to scream and smile.

Blank vision. That meant werewolves.

It was my turn to scream like a girl.

She giggled again. "So we were shopping-and oh my gosh, I bought her the cutest new outfits!- and then I was looking ahead to her college days because I wanted to see which one she'd chose for the first day-she chose a super cute pair of Roxy jeans and a South Pole baby T- and she was sitting in class and then the bell rang and she walked out and smiled and then BLANK."

Wait. I'd be at Alaska State?

This was the greatest thing that ever happened to me.

College with Nessie. No parents!

"So wait, what do I, y'know do?" I asked, anxious to ensure the vision came true.

I could practically see her malevolent smile. "I don't know. But you already made the decision. Got to go, bye!"

Stupid pixie.

That has to be cheating.

_**A/N: Alice is so much fun to write! Review, and I might just post the next chapter up in less than a week. Wink wink. **_


	22. Flying Purses

_**A/N: I updated early! Be happy! This was definitely my fave chapter to write…**_

_**P.S. Special shout-out to bleedingonyx () who wrote all of the lyrics to the Breaking Benjamin song up for me. I'm sorry I got it wrong lol, I was just listening to the song and writing what it sounded like.**_

Nessie POV

I sighed at the clock. I don't know why I was feeling so… empty. I was, after all, leaving today! I'd been practically counting the seconds until I got to go. I wanted to leave. I wanted to go to Alaska, and I wanted to get away from Forks. Right?

So why was I suddenly procrastinating and staring at my clock. Why wasn't I rushing my father into his Volvo to drive me to Port Angeles so I could catch my flight to Seattle and then Alaska? I was being completely irrational. I should be excited. I should be calling Emmet and Jasper in to take my bags. What was I waiting for?

Literally. I felt like I was waiting for a sign or something.

_Renesmee, stop being stupid and go get the boys._ Impatient Nessie shouted.

_Just a little longer._ Confused Nessie replied.

"GAH!" Real world Nessie shouted.

"Ness, honey, are you ok?" I heard Esme call in concern. Oops.

"Um… yeah."

"She's just annoyed with Emmet and Jasper. They should have been up there to get her stuff hours ago." Rosalie replied matter-of-factly. Rosalie was so black and white.

"What?" I heard Emmet ask her after hearing his name come up.

"Get up there and get her stuff you slacker!" Rosalie yelled in an amused tone of voice.

I heard him clearly pause, trying to find a way out. He gave up. "Eh… hang on one second baby. I gotta beat Jasper at Guitar Hero first."

"When did we get Guitar Hero?" I asked as I walked downstairs and in to the living room. Sure enough, the boys each had a plastic guitar.

"Just put it up and go help Nessie." Rosalie called. "You can beat him later."

Emmet grinned. "No I can't because Jasper and me bought it for Nessie's going away gift, so I have to win now."

I brightened up. "Really? Thanks!"

Jasper smiled at me, sending a wave of excitement. "Your welcome!"

"Oh! What now emo kid? You just got owned!" Emmet shouted as Jasper's score decreased due to lack of attention.

Jasper scowled and turned back. "Aw man. Now I won't be able to kick your butt until I buy myself the game."

Emmet laughed. "Whatever. I'll beat you then too!"

I decided to pipe up. "Hey, you can keep mine while I'm away Jaz. I won't have anyone to play it with anyway. And it will give me a reason to come back."

Jasper shrugged. Emmet beamed. "Score!" Then Jasper frowned at me as my own words sunk in to me. I'd be all alone. This was gonna suck.

He hit Emmet upside the head. "Come on stupid, let's go get her stuff."

"Ow! Hey man, not cool!"

I laughed again as they raced upstairs. I'd miss them.

**

Ten minutes later the whole family was assembled around the Volvo to wish me goodbye. I tried not to cry as I hugged Esme, Rosalie, and Carlisle. Emmet squeezed all emotion out of me along with my air supply. Jasper sent subtle achievement at me during my hug with him. Mom gave me a detached embrace, somewhere else right now. I forgave that, knowing that it was no good to be angry with her right before I crossed the country. Dad didn't hug me yet since he was giving me a ride anyway.

I was ready to go. I got in the car right away, trying very hard to keep my tears in. Then Alice came skipping out.

Her face faked anger when she realized I'd forgotten about her, but she giggled as she came up to me. I stood back up and she constricted my airway when she hugged me. Then she announced. "Sorry I was late. You left your purse in the living room." She scowled at me. Forgetting her was pardonable, but forgetting my fashion savvy purse was pure idiocy. Then she leaned in and whispered to me. "If you get into any trouble, just remember that a well-packed purse can _fly_." She stressed the word fly and then giggled. Now I was really wondering about her sanity. I hoped she didn't think it could sprout wings or something.

**

My goodbye to dad had been odd. He had actually seemed kind of happy. He'd said that I was such a wonderful young woman, that I'd made him proud. Then as I left him he shouted 'keep him in line' at me. Everyone in my family was crazy.

So now I sat in my seat on a petite four-person plane. I handed my ticket to the pilot; he was the only other person on board, so I didn't see the need. Maybe to prove that I was who I said I was.

I felt that weird feeling that I needed to wait again. I ignored it and watched the pilot push buttons. Flying planes seemed kind of cool. Maybe he could teach me some.

And then Alice could teach me how to fly purses.

"Ready to go m'am?" He asked me politely.

"Ye-"

"Neeeess!" I heard a voice call. It was familiar. But I couldn't tell who it was under the roar of the plane engines.

Then the radio came in. "Hey Joe, I'm gonna need you to postpone lift off." The voice said.

"Why?" The pilot, Joe I assume, asked.

"Because some freakishly large maniac is running figure eights around the track."

I immediately scanned the window. What the hell?

I saw nothing.

Then Joe and I were scared out of our wits when a sharp pounding sounded on the door of the plane. Joe looked at the door, me, then back at the door. Then he went to open it.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I do believe you've forgotten some of your luggage." A respectful voice said when the door was open. That couldn't be…

"JAKE!" I shouted as I saw the huge figure enter the plane. He made it look even smaller. "What are you doing here?"

"Um… getting you?" he said, sounding unsure of himself as he made his way over to me. He looked amazing. I'd remembered his face a million times. I'd not done it justice. I'd not remembered his voice to any degree of clarity either. He was like a god.

Then it hit me. he cheated. "What about Leah?" I sounded like a five year old.

"What about Leah?" he said, hunched over a bit so as not to hit his head.

I breathed in his scent. Heavenly. No! I could not allow myself to forgive this man so easily! I scowled. He lifted my chin with his hand so I looked up at him. I looked away, remorseful now. "Think about it Jake. You and I must violate some law of nature. It couldn't work out."

He set his jaw. "Then nature is sadly mistaken." He put his arms around his waist and kissed me, a ground-breaking, earth-shattering, passionate, perfect, wonderful ki-

"Ow!" I heard a loud thud and giggled. Jake hit his head on the roof of the plane. "So much for making this perfect." He mumbled.

It was my turn to pull his face to look into my eyes. "It was perfect, absolutely perfect. You make it perfect." And I kissed him again.

"Um, I hate to interrupt this, but you have to leave sir. We must leave and unless you have a ticket, you can't come." The pilot said. I didn't like him so much anymore.

Jake was about to beat his head in. "Wait!" I giggled again and said to myself, "Of course purses can fly…"

There was another ticket to Seattle, and two to Alaska in my purse.

_**A/N: The big surprise! Okay, well that's the end of this story. Maybe. Do you guys think that I should write another chapter about Jake explaining to Nessie, or just leave this story here and start up in the sequel with Nessie talking about how Alice had set everything up and how sorry she was about being wrong about Jake. I'm thinking skip to the sequel because I just love this chapter as an ending, and I think the others would clutter it up. Thanks for being there throughout my story everyone!**_


	23. Authors Last Note: Fighting Fate

_**A/N: I'm sorry. I know I'm not supposed to put author's notes up as chapters, but I just wanted to let you all know a few things.**_

_**Firstly, I would like to announce that this story is officially over. After long contemplation, I've decided that this really is a wonderful place to stop; Nessie and Jake blissfully joyful in each other's arms.**_

_**Excuse my cheesy little sentiment there.**_

_**So secondly, I would like to announce that the first chapter of 'Fighting Fate' has been posted. For those of you having a blonde moment, 'Fighting Fate' is the sequel. It is placed mostly in Embry's POV, but Jake and Nessie will have one or two chapters in which they will recall the scene when Jake told Nessie everything and they both discovered all of Alice's lovely preparations.**_

_**[Cue Beethoven's Ninth]**_

_**YAY!**_

_**And now, for the whole point of this Author's Note…**_

…_**The reward for all of you loyal reviewers and followers…**_

…_**A special sneak peak of 'Fighting Fate'!**_

_**But before we do that, I want to give you a quick summary so you're in the loop, y'know?**_

_**[Cue dramatized summary in that cool deep voice they use for commercials along with the awesome sound effects and music that are also part of previews]**_

_**"…The greatest thing ever to happen to Embry was a simple trip with his friend Emmet to Alaska…"**_

_**Embry Call has a really suck-ish life. All of his friends have fallen in love, and his best friend moved away from their hometown of Forks. He's sick of hearing about how wonderful imprinting is. He may be a werewolf, but he has not had the 'love at first sight', incredible feeling that all wolves are destined to have. And he misses Jacob Black. So it seems perfectly reasonable for him to accept Emmet's offer to accompany himself and Rosalie to Alaska to see Jake. But he never expected it. She never expected it. And neither of them is going to take it without a fight.**_

_**And now for the sneak peak!**_

Embry POV

A strong wave of a strawberry scent assaulted my senses. My eyes nearly rolled back into my head in pure pleasure. I caught a tinkling laughter tickling my ears. My heart started beating with more pronunciation. My stomach felt a little lighter.

I saw a glimmer in the sun, and then the ice started to sing praise for such an exquisite sight. My vision was cornered by the beautiful blonde hair tinted with a light pink hue.

That was the moment all of my senses fled. All except pure, unrestrained love.

_**A/N: Tehe. Any guesses on my evil and maniacal plan PART II?**_


End file.
